Malachi Throne
Malachi Throne (born in New York, New York) is an American actor who performed in three episodes of Star Trek: The Original Series and two episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Gene Roddenberry had offered him the role of Dr. McCoy, but Throne turned it down. As a boy, he had success in a musical version of Tom Sawyer, and he would go on to train as an actor at Brooklyn College and Long Island University. In 1959, he left the stages of New York to try to make a career in film and television. He was with Leonard Nimoy for both his first (the first Star Trek pilot, "The Cage") and last (the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Unification II") Star Trek appearances. He also appeared in two other productions with Leonard Nimoy: Mission: Impossible (1967, 1969, also with Lee Meriwether, Vic Perrin, Ed McCready and Paul Sorenson) and the TV movie Assault on the Wayne (1971, also with Lloyd Haynes and William Windom). His other television credits include: The Outer Limits (1964, with William Shatner, James B. Sikking, Louie Elias, and Lawrence Montaigne), Lost in Space (1966, with Bill Mumy and Ted Cassidy), The Time Tunnel (1966-1967, with James Darren, Whit Bissell, Lee Meriwether, John Crawford, Peter Brocco and Perry Lopez), Police Story (1967, written by Gene Roddenberry and featuring Steve Ihnat, Grace Lee Whitney, and DeForest Kelley), the role of "Joseph Ronaugh" on The Bionic Woman (1975, with Alan Oppenheimer and Paul Carr), the role of "Ali Baba" on The Krofft Supershow (1976-1978, with Jay Robinson and Frank Welker), Project U.F.O. (1978, with Pamelyn Ferdin, Richard Derr, and Whit Bissell), and the role of "Noah Bain" on It Takes a Thief (1968-1969, which featured Alfred Ryder, George Sawaya, Meg Wyllie, Rosemary Forsyth, Keye Luke, Robert Ito, Mark Lenard, Peter Brocco, Steve Ihnat, Lawrence Montaigne, Roger C. Carmel, Yvonne Craig, Ricardo Montalban, John Hoyt, Erik Holland, Brock Peters, George Takei, Michael Ansara, Teri Garr, Sally Kellerman, Anthony Caruso, Julie Newmar, Joseph Bernard, Whit Bissell, Kenneth Tobey, and William Campbell) and the role of Prime Minister Malachi on Babylon 5, (1992, with Bill Mumy, Walter Koenig, Andreas Katsulas, Caitlin Brown, Mary Kay Adams, Robert Rusler, Patricia Tallman, Tracy Scoggins, John Vickery, Marshall Teague, John Schuck, Robin Sachs, Rick Scarry, Anthony De Longis, Reiner Schöne and many other Star Trek alumni). He also appeared in the TV movies The Doomsday Flight (1966, with Celia Lovsky, Bert Remsen, and Michael Sarrazin), Code Name: Heraclitus (1967, with Ricardo Montalban and Chuck Courtney), It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Superman (1975, with Kenneth Mars), and Longarm (1988, with Daphne Ashbrook, Noble Willingham, and Rene Auberjonois). His film credits include the Muhammed Ali biopic The Greatest (1977, with David Huddleston, David Clennon, Lloyd Haynes, Skip Homeier, and Paul Winfield). Along with Gene Lesser he submitted a story idea for Star Trek called "The V.I.P.s". It did not go beyond a few bits of correspondence back and forth. Appearances Image:Talosian keeper.jpg|Voice of the Talosian The Keeper TOS: "The Cage" Image:JoseMendez.jpg|Commodore Jose Mendez TOS: "The Menagerie, Part I" and "Part II" Image:Pardek.jpg|Senator Pardek TNG: "Unification I" and "Part II" External links * Official site * * Throne, Malachi Throne, Malachi Throne, Malachi de:Malachi Throne es:Malachi Throne sv:Malachi Throne